


They Made Him Happy

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone's alive AU, Gen, Happy Birthday, I only tagged the people with speaking parts, Party, alchohol, biker bar, but i tagged all of the pairings involved, mondo's birthday, no one is dead au, we're a broken fandom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo decides to throw a proper birthday party for himself, and invites all of his friends and his biker gang to their bar for the biggest birthday bash japan has ever seen! Good luck to them all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Made Him Happy

“For he’s a jolly good fellow! For he’s a jolly good fellow! For he’s a jolly good fellow- which nobody can deny!”

The biker joint was bumping and thrashing that night, all in honor of their leader, Mondo Oowada. It was now his twenty third birthday, and he was glad to spend it with his family. His entire family that is. Along with his usual gang, his old friends from Hope’s Peak were there to join them as well. Celeste was hustling at pool on the side under Kyouko’s careful eye, Junko was ringing up a few more phone numbers than usual, and Mukuro was trying to ignore that fact while bonding with the rest of the group.

As for Mondo himself, he was surrounded by warm, congratulatory slaps on the back while he smiled and tipped back another pint. All was as it should be in his mind as Taka wrapped an arm around his neck.

“Reaching the pinnacle age of twenty-three, huh bro?” he said with a smile and laugh.

“Yep, seems like it, bro!” Mondo yelled with a large smile. “We’re not kids anymore, huh? Man, just think, in a few years, you’ll be running for Prime Minister!”

“I think it will be a bit longer than that, bro!” Taka chuckled. “Though, I do envy you in that respect. You seem to have everything you want right here!”

“Yea, pretty much,” he said. “I mean, I’ve got my gang, my bro, my boyfriend,” he motioned over to Chihiro, who waved back pleasantly, and laughed quietly. “What more could I ask for?”

Taka let out a hardy chuckle of his own and slapped Mondo on the back as hard as he could muster. “Well, I’m glad you have found happiness and rest in your life.”

 “Oh, hey guys!” Leon said as he made his way over. “Man, this place is even crazier than usual! Hey Mondo, since it’s a special occasion and all, think you could let me get up on stage tonight?”

“Leon, stop it!” Sayaka said as she sprung up behind him. “If anything, you should let me sing.”

“Sorry, Sayaka, not really a pop-idol joint,” Mondo said with a smile.

“I don’t just do pop you know,” she said, tilting her head up in pride as she said, “I’m a fully rounded idol.”

Leon leaned over and wrapped an arm firmly over her shoulders. “Give it a rest babe. This kind of joint needs a _real_ punk artist, right Mondo?”

He raised an eyebrow and turned to Sayaka. “The stage is all yours.”

She squealed and ran over to the stage while Leon gaped in shock. Finally, his eyes relaxed into a glare. “Why don’t you ever let me up there?”

Mondo barked with laughter and squashed Leon’s head down with a firm palm on the top of his head. “When you get some talent for it, we can talk.”

“Alright everyone! Are you having fun tonight?” Sayaka asked, quieting the joint down before they responded with a hoop here and a holler there. “Alright! This one is for my friend- Mondo Oowada! Happy birthday, you asshole!”

Some screamed even louder while Mondo and a few others chuckled at her comment.

She started singing and it was surprisingly well done for a pop-idol gone punk. Still, she had to try pretty hard to get over all of the other voices. Eventually, when Taka went to talk to Mukuro about something, Mondo slipped off to join Chihiro in the booth.

“So, she called you an asshole?” he said with a smirk as he sipped his water.

“Yea, yea, I heard,” Mondo said as he settled down next to him. “Seriously though, when are you going to have your growth spurt? People are starting to look at me like some old pervert.”

Chihiro opened an eye. “Aren’t you?”

They both snorted and Mondo looked back over the entire bar once more.

From his new angle, he could see the whole place. Taka trying to take Mukuro’s attention off of her sister so they could enjoy the evening, Kyouko pulling a drunken Celeste away from the pool table with a wad of cash in her hand, Makoto and Hagakure laughing about something while Byakuya sat alone beside them, passed out on the bar. Even Toko was still there, surprising him when he saw her talking to Aoi and Sakura. Or, sitting with them at least.  Hifumi even seemed to be having a blast, singing another hymn with some of the bikers, though he couldn’t tell if he was put up to it or not. Then there was Leon, staring up at Sayaka with both admiration and jealousy in his eyes.

Yea, his friends consisted of criminals, nut jobs, and then there were the bikers- but they made him happy.


End file.
